


Her Plus

by singalittlelouderplz



Category: Short Story - Fandom
Genre: Fire, Poetic, Short, Short Story, Tragedy, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singalittlelouderplz/pseuds/singalittlelouderplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story that contributes to the imagination by keeping the plot vague but the heart racing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Plus

**Author's Note:**

> ~ this was just something small I threw together with my free time in class today. It's not serious, just a quick little story that leaves a lot to the imagination for the reader to decide. Enjoy! - Sing.

Those lights against the sun- it's a battle. Which is brighter? Which is more of a detriment to her eyes? She has the most tired, bloodshot eyes. Neither the lights nor the sun could compare to the self-inflicted damage being done to her ears. She'll never hear another word, but that little plus button in her hands is her guilty pleasure. It is a burdening blessing. There is no care around her. Why should care be inside her? The plus button has no care about any blood that could spill from her ears at any moment. Why should she? Just keep tapping until the bar on your screen is completely white, then scream. These are her directions- her desires- but the lights stop her. Those lights. Those damn lights. Two completely different senses, but such a powerful connection. Each controlled by the other without the desire. The lights stop the blood. The lights stop the scream. They work as a machine to keep the balance. This is the biggest difference between her as an individual and the society surrounding her. How is it that these lights can stop that desire for blood and pain in her head when these people cannot even communicate properly? These lights are not even lights at all and they can directly connect to the other senses, but humans cannot even connect with each other. These lights- these flames in front of her have the power to inflict both fear and calmness when the human beside her has no power over even their own life. They only have frustration to give. There's more of a stable world in a single flame than in human society. This is what is realized by she as a single ash drops onto her nose. She nods as if listening to the nonsense being screamed around her before holding the little plus with all her strength and walking away mumbling the simple word over and over, "tragedy."


End file.
